Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/SPARTAN-118 (2)
Halo Fanon > Requests for Administration > SPARTAN-118 Relevant Links *Userpage *Talk page * * * Nomination I, Sona 'Demal, nominate SPARTAN-118 for adminship on Halo Fanon. Nominee, please accept or defer the above nomination below this line. I, SPARTAN-118, hereby accept the above nomination of adminship on Halo Fanon. Reason for Nomination I nominate SPARTAN-118 with many reasons, one of the more notable ones being that he is a very capable user. Ever since he joined Halo Fanon in 2007, he has been very active, and has contributed a number of high-quality articles to the wiki. This of course, isn't an important aspect for a potential administrator, but it is a very valuable trait, and one that he has demonstrated greatly in the past. What's more, he also cares very much about the community, and his shown it through his efforts to keep things as organized as possible here. He keeps an eye out for articles that need cleanup or break the rules, and inform the author as such. He frequently gives feedback to help writers improve, and also puts in the commitment to namespace articles when admins don't do it. I realize that his ability to be civil about it was put under question in the past, but I believe he has matured greatly since then, as shown by his most recent posts on any talk page. In conclusion, SPARTAN-118 is keen to help, adheres to the rules, and would make an excellent addition to the administrator team. Support (2/0) Sysop # #As per above--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 23:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Neutral (0/0) Sysop Against (0/0) Sysop Comments Questions Nominee, if you accept the nomination, please answer the following questions. It is advised that voters check the nominee's responses before voting. 1. When did you join Halo Fanon? I joined Halo Fanon on the 20th of May, 2007. 2. What, to you, are your most valuable contributions to Halo Fanon? I feel my most valuable contributions are to the Against All Odds Expanded Universe, and my story with Athena32 - Halo: Heroes All, along with the janitorial duties I preform here. 3. What do you consider to be canon in the Halo universe (i.e. books, movies, games, etc.)? Please describe how you feel this canon is important. The main three games of the Halo games contain the primary canon - or the most credible and core, followed by the other games, and the novels. Legends contains canon, yes, but I feel that it is exactly that - nothing but legends. 4. What do you believe you have contributed to the community? Would you judge yourself as an approachable user? In the past, I do not think I was such an approachable user - but I do believe that has changed; thus, yes - I do. 5. If you are administered, what sort of changes would you propose? Better control of the IRC, somewhat less lenient replies to vandalism, more prompt carrying out of janitorial duties. 6. To the best of your understanding, what does holding the position of administrator entail? The position of Administrator entails the responsibility and integrity to follow the "morally" correct course of action that benefits the users of the site, and the site itself. Being an Admin on Halo Fanon does not give the administered user the right to push around the normal users, but to aid them in whatever on-site endeavor they are attempting to complete. The Admin also must also be the role-model, setting the example for other users of the site to follow. The most important thing to remember about being an Admin is that, while the community can vote a user into the position of Administrator; the community can vote an Admin out of it as well for not doing a proper job. 7. To the best of your understanding, when will you be able to check Halo Fanon after you are administered, in the event that you are? The day of it theoretically occurring - probably within hours. 8. What communities are you associated with online, Halo-related and otherwise? Halo Fanon, Halopedia, the Combine Wikia, Steam community, the PPC (to a minuscule degree), and DeviantArt. 9. What is your familiarity with the Halo universe? I am highly familiar to the canon of the Halo universe, up to Cryptum - which I have not had the pleasure of reading yet. 10. What is your familiarity with Wikia's and Halo Fanon's policies? I am highly familiar with the rules and regulations Halo Fanon; Wikia to a much lessor extent. 11. How would you describe your relationship with the Halo Fanon community and its current administration? While I've had a bad relationship with the Halo Fanon community in the past, I feel that this era has past - and while some scars might still remain from before, I believe that 12. How may any interested users contact you? Through my talkpage, DeviantArt, Forumspring, Steam, and Category:Requests for Administratorship